Like a Little Girl
by Ukiuki123
Summary: Omake for La Flor Brillante. Kietsu decides she will have her carnival after all. however, not everything works out as planned. rated M for language.


Kietsu was in absolute awe at the Host Club.

From Tamaki's side of the room, all that she could hear were screams of swooning girls. From Haruhi's side, she could hear girls in whispering in quiet admiration. From the twins' side, she heard loud shouts of joy and playfulness. From Takeshi and Hunny's side, she heard coos of girls charmed by boy Lolita cuteness to strong silent reassurance.

From Kyoya's side she saw and heard absolutely nothing.

So she decided to walk over to him. The large doors closed behind her loudly, and everyone turned to her.

She felt uncomfortable and out of place in the huge room, especially since every other girl was wearing a bright, fluffy, yellow Ouran dress. She was about to turn around and leave out of embarrassment when Hunny came running up to her, hugging her lower waist.

"Tsu-chan! You came to visit! It's been a while, huh?"  
>Immediately, <em>all <em>the hosts, except Kyoya, ran to her and hugged her, and she felt _really _embarrassed.

"You guys, go _back _to your stations! It's so rude to just leave your girls!"

Kyoya even stepped forward. "She's right. Go back and entertain your girls."  
>As the boys went back, the voices of the girls got louder and the atmosphere seemed to get better, but still she could tell that girls were pointing, glaring, and gossiping about her.<p>

Kyoya pulled her hand and dragged her to a smaller room inside Music Room #3.

"What in the _world _were you thinking?" Kyoya said, suddenly erupting his fury onto her. Kietsu was frightened by his outburst. She had never seen Kyoya lose his calm, cool, and collected demeanor. Suddenly, she felt like yelling too.

"What did _I _do? I just wanted to visit dammit!"  
>"And you can't call ahead of time?"<p>

"I…well, I didn't know I had to because I've _never _had to!"  
>Kyoya rubbed his temples and lowered his voice, almost to a whisper. "You are <em>so <em>naïve."

Kietsu was sick of his attitude. If he was going to act like this she didn't want to visit them anymore. Finally, her anger exploded in a burst.

And she slapped him.

Kyoya held his cheek and she stood her ground.

"Why, may I ask, did you just hit me?"  
>Kietsu screamed. Loud. "Because! I'm sick of your attitude and sick of your impudence! If you don't like me, or don't want me to visit, <em>please <em>just say so!"

Kyoya didn't answer.

Kietsu left the room, feeling like she was going to punch him if she stayed. As soon as she threw open the door, she saw that everyone was staring at her. Because the room was practically dead silent, she heard a girl say, "_Told you _she was _rude_."  
>She walked up to the girl. This girl had long, pretty black hair and was absolutely gorgeous in every way.<p>

"If you have something to say, _say it to my face you whore_."  
>Everyone stayed silent.<p>

She felt strong hands grab her skinny arms. "Leave. I don't care if you have a problem to pick with me, but when you disgrace our ladies-"  
>She swiveled around to Kyoya. "<em>I <em>disgraced _her_? _She disgraced herself_!"

"In any case, please leave."  
>So Kietsu left. Without another word.<p>

"Kyoya, you don't think that was a little harsh?" Tamaki asked as they stayed after the Host Club closed to clean up. The others looked at one another and shrugged.

"She had it coming." Kaoru said nonchalantly.

Hikaru nodded, "She was _way _out of line."  
>Hunny didn't comment. Neither did Takeshi. In fact, they both left the room.<p>

Haruhi stood up. "You guys didn't hear what Okuru-san said!"

"Ah yes, Okuru, Imaya-san. A proud first year. Her family is a huge engineering company." Kyoya commented.

Haruhi snorted, "She called Tsu-senpai an idiot, ignorant, _and _a slut."  
>Tamaki's face went blank. "Kyoya, maybe you should apologize…"<br>Kyoya turned away, writing vehemently in his black book. He did not answer.

The door opened, and Hunny entered, with a small smile on his face. "Kyo-chan, I have something to tell you."  
>Kyoya turned and went up to Hunny, standing in front if him.<p>

"What is it, Hunny-senpai?"

Hunny took his small fingers and stuck two in his mouth, blowing air out to get a high-pitched whistling sound.

At that moment, the doors were shoved open and a girl who was wearing an almost knee-length sky blue dress, with fiery red hair, intense blue glasses, and passionate brown eyes walked into the room. Her hair billowed behind like in the movies, but this was only for a split second because of the speed at which she had been walking.

There was a huge grin on her face though, and it enhanced her features drastically.

"I left. Now I'm back." Kietsu said, in a breathy, dramatic voice.

Haruhi snorted out of laughter.

Kyoya looked at the girl incredulously. _"She's obviously over our earlier argument." _

Kietsu strode to Kyoya and threw her arms around him. Hunny giggled fervidly.

Kyoya shrugged the red head off of him. She fell to the floor dramatically.

"Please! Take me back! I can't imagine life without you!" she said, clearly joking.

Kyoya scoffed. "Miss Yorokobi, please stand up."

Kietsu giggled like a little girl and flattened out her dress. Then she stood up. She sighed, but not heavily and turned her gaze back onto Kyoya. "Seriously, can we just forget everything that's happened between us up to now?"

Kyoya didn't answer.

Kietsu rolled her eyes. "I get the feeling that just because you don't answer my questions, doesn't mean that you necessarily have something bad to say about me, or that you're thinking that I'm a total idiot… Am I right?"

Kyoya sighed. "I'm sorry, but who are you?" he asked, playing along with her idea of 'starting over'.

Kietsu grinned widely. "I'm Yorokobi, Kietsu. And I would _love it _if we could be friends, Mister Ootori."  
>Kyoya pushed his glasses up. "It's an interesting notion, in it's own way."<p>

"Car-ni-val! Car-ni-val~!" The twins chanted.

"Please, boys, _shut up_." Kietsu said nervously. She was fumbling around with the last minute decorations and the twins were not helping her _at all_.

"Ooh, Hikaru, _someone's _cranky." Kaoru purred evilly.

"I heard what you guys said about me yesterday evening. About me deserving what came to me. It kind of hurt, you know?"  
>Kaoru and Hikaru fell silent. "Listen, Kietsu-senpai, we-"<br>"I don't want to hear it, boys. Just please stop making so much noise."  
>And so they shut up.<p>

Haruhi saw this and walked over to the twins. "Bet you guys feel bad now, huh? She's a good person, so I don't know why you had to say such things about her."

"You told her, didn't you, Haruhi?"

Haruhi nodded, not caring if the twins were upset at her.

And it was obvious that they were upset at her. Hikaru even lowered his voice and said, "What if we told you we don't care?"  
>Haruhi's eyes popped from her head. "And <em>why<em> wouldn't you care?"

Kietsu was beginning to pick up on Haruhi's argument with the twins and she realized they were talking about her.

"We don't want to get to know someone who's obviously throwing herself at every member in this club just to have connections!" Kaoru said harshly.

Hikaru nodded fervently. "She probably wants those connections because she doesn't go to _our elite _high school and so she had to grovel to-"

Kietsu's mouth dropped. They didn't notice and kept on going.

Kaoru looked straight at Kietsu, then back at Haruhi, "In other words, we agree with Okuru-san. She's a slut. Plain and simple."

At that point Kietsu stood up and ran. She wasn't crying-_yet_- but she didn't want to sit and listen to what they had to say.

Haruhi saw this and stood in front of the twins sheepishly, not knowing if she should go comfort her friend, or if she'd just be a bother to Kietsu.

Kyoya was the only one who took some action. He strode to the twins and just looked at them. Their heads were now down, guilt written all over their faces. But it obviously wasn't _real _guilt. Kyoya could plainly see that. He began to lecture them anyway.

"What is wrong with you two? One minute you don't care about insulting a person, then the next you actually feel bad?" Kyoya asked.

Hikaru lifted his head. "I don't feel bad at all!"

Kyoya turned his gaze to him, taking off his glasses to intensify his glare. "_Shut up, _Hikaru. You're naïve nature is showing again."

Kaoru was about to defend his brother but Kyoya spoke again.

"Don't you two ever _think_? She's hosting this carnival for _us _and for _herself_. Why in the world would you say things like that when you know she's but _5 feet _away from you? She didn't _have _to do this for us, but she was kind enough to do it! And this is how you repay her? It sickens me that you two can even call yourselves hosts!"

And with that, Kyoya went off in the other direction, searching for Kietsu.

"Kietsu! Kietsu, where did you go?" Tamaki yelled, but there was still no reply.

Finally, he turned the corner, and saw the girl curled up on the ground with a sweater over her body.

"Kietsu!" Tamaki said, relieved he found the girl.

"Stay away from me, Tamaki!"

Tamaki stopped in his tracks. "Why? Don't you want to be comforted?"

Kietsu sat up, revealing tear streaked cheeks and puffy red eyes. "No! I don't, okay? It's not like hearing those things were _new _to me!"

Tamaki was taken aback. "People…people have always talked about you, huh?"  
>"<em>Of course, <em>Tamaki! I'm a _waitress_! And a successful one, at that! And people _can't stand_ another person's success. Well, at least _some _people can't."

Tamaki inched closer to Kietsu. "So what do you want to do?"

"Leave. This struggle isn't worth it."  
>"It will be when you realize you have friends to help you through it."<p>

"I _thought _you guys were my friends, but obviously Hikaru and Kaoru think that I'm some kind of slut. Just like the girls at your school think, too."

"You have to know they didn't _mean _what they said!" Tamaki argued.

"And convincing myself that they didn't mean it will only make the wound deeper once I figure out that they really _did _mean it, Tamaki."  
>"I'm not going to force anything on you, but-" He held his hand out, "I would love if you came back and gave this whole carnival idea another chance."<br>Kietsu looked up at Tamaki and took his hand. He pulled her up and onto her feet.

"Tamaki, don't run off again. Everyone's probably worried sick."  
>"Correction, Miss Yorokobi, everyone is worried about <em>you<em>." Kyoya said as he rounded the corner.

"Oh! Kyoya, you didn't have to come! I feel so embarrassed now that I know everyone is worried…"  
>"By the way, you can hit the twins if you want."<br>"As appealing as that sounds, I'm gonna try being…_decent _to them."  
>Kyoya smirked. "That should mess with their consciences. If they <em>have <em>them, that is."  
>"Trust me, Kyoya, they <em>have <em>consciences."

So once again, Kietsu entered her school grounds, the private Amagiri School for the Arts. By now, the other hosts had finished the decorations and the carnival was starting. She saw people from her school, and they all glared at her or ignored her. But overall, everyone seemed to be having fun. She made Tamaki and Kyoya go ahead of her because she couldn't stand the thought of girls gossiping about her because she was with two drop-dead gorgeous guys. She didn't need anymore 'slut' drama.

So when she went to the Host's area in the carnival, she wasn't surprised that many girls from her school and girls from Ouran alike were crowded around the boys.

Kietsu went to sit with Haruhi, who didn't have as many girls around him as the other boys.

"Hey Haruhi-chan." Kietsu said, sitting down.

Haruhi turned to Kietsu and smiled. "Hi, Kietsu-senpai. Feeling better?"

Kietsu rubbed her head sheepishly. Every girl in the vicinity was glaring daggers at her. She wasn't comfortable with it. "Um…I'm feeling fine now. Oh, but don't mind me! Please, get back to your ladies!"

"Oh, okay."

The girls seemed to be gratified that at least she wasn't trying to steal Haruhi's attention.

Kietsu watched Haruhi do his thing and then she stood to go visit a different host when she felt that she was being a burden to him.

Kietsu then wandered to the twins and sat there for a while, watching them pretend to be gay lovers. It was quite entertaining and she realized why the twins were so popular.

But for some reason, she felt extremely out of place. She could hear voices that were whispering about her and cold sweat broke out on her forehead.

She stood to try to leave, but a few girls from her own school stopped her near the entrance.

"Ah, look it's _Miss Yorokobi_. You know that's how Kyoya has been referencing to you as. He's just _so _polite. _Too _polite, in fact, to tell you that you _don't _belong here. This isn't like some gang-land!"

The other girls nodded, encouraging the leader.

"Kyoya just wants to spare you. He's actually quite-"  
>"Moody, maybe? I've <em>definitely <em>seen that play out." Kietsu finished for them.

Kietsu then realized that the girl who'd insulted her in front of _everyone _in the Host Club was coming up.

"Oh hey, Imaya-chan!" the leader said to her.

"Uri-chan, why are you hanging with this dork?" she asked.

"_Great they're friends." _Kietsu thought.

"Oh, I'm not hanging with her or anything. I'm just putting her in her place."  
>At this point, Uri and Imaya turned to Kietsu. Uri spoke up. "Next time you speak about Kyoya with such informality, you'll <em>regret it dearly<em>. Got it?"

Kietsu sighed and rolled her eyes. "Who are you to tell me how to speak to Kyoya?"  
>Uri slapped her hard, sending resonating vibrations through her face. At this point, all eyes were on them.<p>

"You think you can waltz in and just slither into any guys' pants? Here at Amagiri, we're _classy_. You're lucky that you don't have school with this _freak, _Imaya-chan."  
>Imaya scoffed. "Don't even waste your breath, Uri-chan. This girl <em>obviously <em>thinks she's the shit and she _so _isn't."

Kietsu laughed. "This coming from the girl who had to bring attention to herself by calling _me _a whore? Bitch, I don't even _go _to Ouran! And maybe you should see your _precious _Uri-chan in school. Not only does she push her _own friends _away from guys she likes, she also goes out of her way to order her school uniform in a extra small size to show off her nonexistent breasts. I would know because I'm the student council president and I have to send _all _the orders out. And to add to that, I don't even _hang out _with many guys on a _regular basis_, like your friend, _the class whore._"

All the girls stood standing with their mouths agape.

Except Imaya. "Oh please. Why should I believe you?"

"Oh, you _shouldn't. _Because that'll crumble your _whole reputation _and it'll make you look like more of an idiot than you already do."  
>Imaya threw her fist at me. Kietsu caught it.<p>

"You punch like a girl, Okuru-san. Maybe you should _practice that_. Especially when you throw a punch at a girl whose done mixed martial arts since she was _nine years old_."

She dropped Imaya's fist and walked in the other direction.

But as soon as she turned, Kietsu felt someone pull me from the front, and she stiffened, hoping that the girls weren't ambushing her from both sides.

Instead, she realized that it was Hunny-senpai who had pulled her. He was now standing in front of her, with his arms out, defending Kietsu's body.

His eyes were hard. "I'm sorry ladies, but I will fight to protect Tsu-chan."

Imaya laughed hysterically. "So she really _is _throwing herself at all the hosts!"

Kietsu turned to her and gently moved Hunny out the way.

"_I won't let his reputation be tarnished because of me."  
><em>"Hit me with your best shot, bitch."

Imaya fumed at this and then, right before she hit her, she was pulled back again.

"Sorry, Miss Yorokobi. I cannot allow fighting on the premises. Host Club policy."  
>Kietsu huffed. "Of <em>course<em>."

Imaya chan fluffed her hair once and turned to Kyoya. "That's nice of you, Kyoya-kun, but she doesn't deserve your _kindness_."

She turned to Imaya. "His _kindness? He's a self-serving bastard!"_

Imaya clenched her fists tight. "What did you just say?"  
>"You heard me, Okuru-<em>chan<em>." Kietsu said.

"Miss Yorokobi. _Stop._" Kyoya repeated.

She looked over at him. "Make me, Kyoya."

Kyoya closed his notebook and removed his glasses.

Then he turned to glare at me.

Kietsu almost yelped from fright.

"_His eyes are so cold…no, they're not cold. More like…distant and detached from everything."  
><em>"That's what I thought." He said, and began to move toward Imaya's gang. She walked ahead of him, toward Imaya.

She called back to him. "Glare at me all you want. That won't stop me from teaching this girl some _manners_."

Imaya scoffed. "Manners? Shouldn't you be teaching yourself some manners? Or did your mother not teach you them?"  
>Kietsu ran to her and pushed Imaya to the ground with all her weight. "Take that back, you conniving bitch!"<p>

Kyoya, Tamaki, and Haruhi tried to pull Kietsu off, but they couldn't.

"You can say whatever the hell you want about me, but you will not _insult my mother! Are we clear?"_

Imaya was practically screaming with fear and joy and _triumph_.

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Hunny came over, and with their strength they pulled her off the girl.

"_That's exactly what she wanted. She wasn't afraid. She wanted me to lose my cool."  
><em>Hikaru, whose face was red from pulling me off Okuru, was hard and mean.

"How dare you attack one of our ladies! I don't care _who _you are! This _isn't _your club!"

Kaoru joined in. "And on top of that, we didn't _need _this carnival! We just went along with it because it's _obvious _that the Boss wanted to do it! We didn't care if it happened or not!"

Hikaru jumped back in. "And especially with the crap you already pulled in the Host Club! I mean, can't you even be civil?"  
>Hikaru and Kaoru paused, looking at each other. Then, turned back to Kietsu and said in unison, "You aren't allowed <em>anywhere <em>near Ouran, and _especially_ not near the Host Club!"

Kietsu took in everything they'd just said. Then with a sigh, she realized she couldn't change their minds. So she said, "Okay." And left.

Later that day, when all the carnival things were cleaned up, the hosts went back to Ouran Academy to finish up their day.

And all hell broke loose.

"How _dare you two_!" Tamaki boomed. Tamaki rarely got mad, but he couldn't stop thinking about the look of total _hurt _and _disappointment _Kietsu had made right before she left. And the worst part was that, everyone acted as if nothing had happened. The other hosts obviously didn't, but Hikaru and Kaoru and all the other people at the carnival acted like they hadn't just witnessed anything. Even the girls at Tamaki's booth were gossiping about Kietsu.

Haruhi was also angry with the twins. "Why did you two say that stuff?"

The twins shrugged. Tamaki shook his head.

"There's a _reason _you don't like Kietsu and _we have a right to know_."  
>Kyoya couldn't remember the last time Tamaki had been this mad. It was quite surprising, but also predictable. Kietsu was hurt; Tamaki responded to the emotions of women especially sensitively. But Kyoya would've never guessed that he would be this mad from a girl he knew for about 4 weeks.<p>

Hikaru whipped his head to Haruhi and Tamaki. "_Because _Boss, she was _changing us_. And we were the only ones to notice!"

"Things _change_, Hikaru!" Tamaki argued back.

Before anyone could say anything else, there was a knocking on the door. Immediately, Tamaki went to answer it, like any good Host.

It was Kietsu.

Her hair was ridiculously wild and splayed. She had probably been running and pulling at her hair. Her eyes were slightly bloodshot and there were huge bags under her eyes.

"I have something to give Haruhi."  
>Tamaki opened the door wider, and he saw that she was merely wearing sweats and a long tee shirt. She clenched a black leather purse that was quite fat.<p>

Quickly and quietly, she strode to Haruhi and hugged him.

"Haruhi, you're such a good friend. I want to give this to you."  
>She pulled a long, golden yellow envelope out of her bag and stepped away from Haruhi.<p>

"I think you're the only guy who really _understands _me. So, do whatever you want with the envelope. Hell, you don't even have to _open it. _But it just…_soothes _me. Sorry for interrupting."

And she left, just like that.

As soon as the doors closed, Haruhi held the envelope quietly, and just stared at it. She looked up and ran her free hand through her hair. To herself, she whispered, "Should I read it?"  
>Since all the hosts were listening, they answered this question, all at once.<p>

Haruhi snapped her head up. "I wasn't _asking _any of you!"  
>Haruhi sat down on a couch and took a deep breath. Then she opened the envelope, carefully removing the maroon colored seal. In it was an even smaller envelope and a piece of paper.<p>

She took the paper out first, and unfolded it. Reading the letter quietly, she gasped and was almost crying near the end of the letter. Haruhi didn't easily cry. Immediately, Tamaki walked over to her and rubbed her back.

"You okay?"  
>Haruhi didn't answer.<p>

"So is it that sentimental."  
>Haruhi wiped her eyes and handed the letter to Tamaki. "Read it aloud." She said almost inaudibly.<p>

"Dear Haruhi, I love you. I think. No wait, ignore that. I don't _love _you, but I mean, I feel really close to you. Anyway, I don't know how to put this, but I'm not going to see you again. I don't really want to come back to the Host Club because, well, I don't _feel _welcome. And don't worry; it's none of the Hosts' faults, I just feel uncomfortable _personally. _I also sincerely apologize for acting like a…_hooligan _at the carnival. I just…I take great offense to the tarnation of my mother because she's no longer with me. _No, _she has _not _passed away. She just…left. My father left with her, so really I only have my sister. And not for long either. She's leaving for the States for college soon. Anyway, before I start ranting about my feelings and my life story, I want to let you know how much I've appreciated you. I mean _everything _about you. And tell the twins that I apologize for _however _I offended them. I know they're not that mean. And best wishes to all of you Hosts! I'm praying for the success of the Host Club! Sincerely, Tsu-chan."

Tamaki, mouth agape, fell to the couch. Haruhi took the letter from him and tucked it into her jacket pocket. Then she pulled the smaller envelope out. It was heavier. She opened it and discovered there was a small box in the envelope. Opening it, she saw two things. One was another piece of paper. The other was something coiled. She pulled the coiled thing out and realized that it was bracelets clipped together. Each one said the Host's name and each Host's 'type'. They were all different colors too. She pulled the piece of paper out and realized it was a card. Opening it, Haruhi read aloud what it said. "Dear Hosts, thanks for such a wonderful time! I made these after my first visit to your school, and I was planning to give them to you after the carnival. In any case, I wanted you guys to have them, since you all work so hard! I hope you enjoy!"  
>Haruhi unclipped the bracelets and slid the white one onto her wrist. "Haru-kun. The natural type."<br>She dropped Tamaki's into his lap. It was sky blue. He read his aloud. "Tamaki-kun! The princely type."  
>She handed Takeshi and Hunny their bracelets. Hunny's was a light pink color. "Hunny-senpai~! The boy Lolita type!"<br>Takashi's was dark blue. "Takashi-senpai. The strong and silent type!"

Then, she strode over to Kyoya. His was a lavender-purple color. "Mister Ootori. The cool type."

And finally, Haruhi walked over to the twins, handing Hikaru an orange bracelet, and Kaoru a neon blue bracelet. They said, Hika-kun! Kao-kun! The mischievous type~!"

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at their bracelets. "Why would she do that?"  
>"Because she's not <em>rude<em>." Haruhi said simply. Then she left the host club.

"Haruhi! Where are you going?" Tamaki asked.

"To go find her."  
>"It's useless."<br>"Why?"  
>Tamaki sighed and showed Haruhi his phone.<p>

There was new text message. It was Kietsu, and there was a photo attached. The photo was a picture of Kietsu in front of a boat, actually, a huge yacht. The text below it said, "Please don't bother finding me. Father has requested my presence and I must go. Sorry. I'll be back soon though!"

Kyoya, after reading this, whipped out his own phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Hello? Fuyumi? Ask Father to talk to Mister Yorokobi. I know we are in business with them. Thank you, Fuyumi. You are a great help."  
>Then he hung his phone up.<p>

"What did you just do, Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"I asked my older sister to talk to Kietsu's father. Why? Was this not what you wanted?"

"Well, I _do _want to see her, but why do you-wait, Kyoya-senpai, you _never _told us your family was in business with hers! In fact, her family owns restaurants and yours is the _hospital_."  
>Kyoya snickered playfully at her. "You really believe that? Listen. Many families are quite secret about what they <em>actually <em>do. My family can't be because, well, my family's business is huge. But, the Yorokobi family _can _hide what they do. They're not really restaurant owners."

"So what are they then?" Tamaki asked, his curiosity clearly piqued.

"Funny you should ask that, Tamaki. The Yorokobi family is in charge of the Tokyo Department of _Police_."

"They're _what?" _Haruhi practically shrieked. Before Kyoya answered, his phone rang.

"Hello, this is Ootori, Kyoya."

"What in the _**hell **_did you do, Kyoya Ootori?"  
>"I suggest you not yell at me-"<br>"You've ruined _everything!_"

"On the contrary-"  
>The doors of the Host Club burst open.<p>

"I ran here _all the way from the docks!_ Why did you tell your father to cancel my meeting with my dad? I _never _get to see him!"

"Haruhi has something _she _wanted to tell you."  
>Kietsu turned to Haruhi. "Haruhi has something…wait, what?"<p>

"Kyoya-senpai! Why would you do that? _I _was going to tell her!"

"Wait, Haruhi…you're a girl?"  
>Haruhi nodded. "Yeah. I pretend to be a boy so I can pay off the Host Club. Basically, I broke a really expensive vase and from then on my <em>debt <em>to the _Black Lord _has never let up."  
>Kietsu laughed out loud. "Well all the more power to you!"<br>"Get out."

Kietsu swiveled around to the twins. They didn't look happy. Their bracelets were on the ground.

"You guys! Did you throw the bracelets Kietsu-senpai made onto the ground?"  
>Hikaru walked up to Kietsu, and she realized that even though he was a year younger than she was, he towered over her. She was still a measly 5 feet.<p>

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I _know _you're angry at me, but can I least know why?"

"Because you think you can just waltz in here and try to change everything to how _you _want it and then when nothing goes your way you just leave!" Hikaru shouted.

Kietsu nodded and then turned a cold gaze onto both of them. "I recall that _you two told me _to leave."  
>Kaoru's face almost turned purple. "That's not the point and you know it, you whore! You are a self-serving bitch!"<p>

And with that he hit her. She sat there and took it, too.

"Are you satisfied, Kaoru?"  
>Kaoru lifted his hand, but slowly put it down. Then he kind of just collapsed into Hikaru's arms.<p>

"Kietsu-chan…is too nice for her own good." He mumbled into Hikaru's shoulder.

Hikaru pulled away from his brother. "Kaoru what are you saying? She's just a-"  
>"Hikaru, he can have his <em>own <em>opinions."  
>Hikaru glared at her. "Oh, so <em>you <em>did this to him?"

Hikaru turned and grabbed her hair. All at once, Kaoru pushed Hikaru off Kietsu. "Hands off, Hikaru. It's one thing to insult her, it's another to _touch _her."

Hikaru scoffed. "Oh, so _now _you're defending the girl _you just slapped_. That makes _perfect sense_, Kaoru!"  
>"Kaoru is allowed to be <em>different <em>Hikaru!" Kietsu said back to him.

"You just _want _him for _yourself_. Look at what she's doing to you, Kaoru!"

"_Everything changes, _Hikaru!" Kietsu yelled back.

"I don't want your type of change!"

"Because it scares you, right? You're _afraid _of what will happen when things change around you! But it's hypocritical because _you're changing while this is all happening_! I _know _you aren't the type to just be mean and _angry!_ Please stop with this nonsense and go back to being the fun and playful Hikaru that I know!"  
>"You <em>don't know me<em>!"

And with that, Kietsu went to her last resort.

Leaving Kaoru's side, she walked to Hikaru and put her arms around his waist. He was thrashing and hitting her, though she noticed his hits weren't aimed to make her feel pain. She was praying that nothing severe happened to her.

Then, he just stopped. Just like his brother had, he kind of just gave up. His will to fight was lost, and he slumped into her arms.

"Hikaru, hate me _all _you want. But please, don't be _mean _about it."  
>Hikaru sighed impatiently. "I don't hate you."<br>Kietsu smiled. "I know." She pondered something and then asked him aloud, "So if you don't hate me, but you don't like me, what am I to you?"

"To me, you're like the one thing that keeps me moving forward. You're like my bait. I see you and I _want _to compete and I want to be, well, _mean. _Being mean can really be a blessing and a curse."

Kietsu frowned. "So I'm nothing more than _bait _to you?"  
>Hikaru shrugged. "You wanted my honest opinion, right?"<p>

Kietsu pulled away from him. "Yes."  
>Hikaru smiled and patted her head. "And you got it."<p>

* * *

><p>"The police, huh?" Hikaru asked as he shoved cake down his throat.<p>

Kietsu turned to Kyoya and smacked his hand playfully. "You _told _them? It was _supposed _to be a secret!"

Kyoya didn't show any hint of emotion. "They asked. I told them. It was _that _simple Miss Yorokobi."

Kietsu rolled her eyes. "Our parents are _best friends, _Kyoya! Call me _Kietsu_!"

Kyoya wrote something down in his notebook and then looked up. "I'm pretty sure you don't want me to call you that. You just like the idea of it."  
>"No, I really want you to call me Kietsu. Please. I <em>hate <em>formalities. Especially since Popiyo and I have to go through them _all the time."  
><em>Tamaki, Haruhi, Hunny, and Takashi were confused. "Popiyo?" Tamaki asked.

Kaoru filled in. "Her older sister."

Hikaru completed the thought. "She's going to the States to study law enforcement."

Kietsu smiled. "I don't even want to know how you two figured that out."  
>Kaoru laughed. "We asked Kyoya of course!"<br>Kietsu glared at Kyoya. "Thanks a lot."  
>"No problem, Kietsu."<p>

Kietsu giggled. "It sounds so…_formal _coming from you, even if it's my first name." She paused and then mumbled, "But that also makes it pretty sexy."

Kaoru ruffled her hair and then put his arm around her waist. "Please don't talk about Kyoya like that while I'm sitting here."  
>Kietsu intertwined their fingers. "Sorry, Kaoru."<br>Hikaru shuddered. "I'll never get used to this."

Kyoya wrote another thing down and looked up. "Kaoru, stop with the PDA. Our ladies are coming soon and they do _not _want to see that."

"Yeah, especially Okuru…" Kietsu said quietly.

"What are you talking about, Tsu?" Kaoru asked her.

"What do you mean? Okuru _hates _me, remember?"  
>Kaoru looked up at Kyoya. "You didn't tell her?"<p>

"She didn't ask."  
>"Kietsu didn't ask what?" Kietsu asked.<p>

"Kyoya banned Okuru from the Host Club a while ago."

Kietsu smiled at Kyoya. "That's because as much as he doesn't want to admit it, he likes me a lot."

Kyoya laughed. It was a pleasantly harmonious sound. Kietsu had never really heard him laugh up until now. She quite liked how it sounded.

"You could say that." Kyoya replied.  
><strong>END<strong>.


End file.
